Sigh
Sigh ist ein Song von iroha(sasaki) und wird von Kagamine Rin gesungen. Hintergrund Wie auch bei der Broschüre von Suzunosuke wurde auch das PV von der gleichen Person erstellt. Es wird auch gesagt, dass die Version die auf Niconico hochgeladen wurde, ist ein remasterte Version von der auf dem Album. Alben Das Lied wurde erstmals am 4. Januar 2012 als einer der Titel in dem Album Kagamination hochgeladen. Im Gegensatz zu Hayakawa-P's "Yuragi no Uchuu", "Koi to Mira" oder Live-P's "Saiaku no Karneva"l und mehrere anderen, die am Tag als das Album hochgeladen wurde hochgeladen wurden, hat iroha (Sasaki) das Lied "Sigh" ein halbes Jahr nachdem das Album zum ersten mal auf VOC@LOIDM@STER verteilt wurde hochgeladen. Handlung In Sig geht es um ein junges Mädchen die immerzu am seufzen ist. Sie fragt sich warum das so ist. Einestages erscheint ein Engel (Len). Er bringt sie zum lachen, aber dann erinnert sich Rin dss der Engel in Wahrheit ihr jüngerer, verstorbener Bruder ist. In dem PV sieht man eine Szene in dem Rin im Krankenhaus bei ihm ist, seine Hand hält und weint. Der Engel sagt Rin soll ihm all ihre Seuftzer geben. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr, weil er so spät kam. Er sagt ihr, dass er sich wünscht das sie glücklich ist und lacht. Als der Engel verschwindet wischt Rin sich ihre Tränen weg und lacht. Lyrics Japanisch= 止まない止まない　ためいき どうして私こうなった こんなの無駄よね　分かってるんだ ごめんなさい 止まない止まない　ためいき どうして私こうなった つくだけ無駄よね　幸せと交換してよ もう 一体いつからなんだろう 楽しいわけなんてないのに 私はただただ意味も無く ためいきの種を探してた ある日突然現れた 誰かに とてもよく似た顔して ちょっと生意気 小柄な天使 彼は私にこう話しかける 君のためいきちょうだいよ 幸せと換えてあげるから 立ち尽くす私の口から おねがい　こぼれた 私のためいきを　彼は幸せに換える それはよくある些細な幸せ 忘れてた小さな幸せ ためいきは笑顔に埋もれていった 私に笑顔が戻るたび 彼と記憶がリンクしてく そしてその時は訪れた 幼い記憶　蘇る ベッドの上に彼はいた 目覚めることは ないと分かってた 冷たいその手を私 ぎゅっと つかんで 息を吐きかけた 遠くへいってしまう彼が 少しでも寂しくないように 必死に温めようとした 必死に息を吐きかけた 思い出してくれたかな 君のそれは ためいきなんかじゃなくて 僕を温めようとしてくれた やさしいやさしい風なんだ 遅くなっちゃってごめんね やっとお返しに来れたんだ もうためいきはおしまい さぁ 顔を上げて 気が付けば もう天使はいない 涙を拭って 私　笑った |-|Romaji= Yamanai yamanai tameiki Doushite watashi kounatta Konna no muda yo ne Wakatterunda Gomennasai Yamanai yamanai tameiki Doushite watashi kounatta Tsuku dake muda yo ne Shiawase to koukanshite yo mou Ittai itsu karanandarou Tanoshii wake nante nai no ni Watashi wa tada tada imi mo naku Tameiki no tane wo sagashiteta Aru hitotsuzen arawareta Dareka ni totemo yoku nita kaoshite Chotto namaiki kogarana tenshi Kare wa watashi ni kou hanashi kakeru Kimi no tameiki choudai yo Shiawase to kaete ageru kara Tachitsukusu watashi no kuchi kara Onegai koboreta Watashi no tameiki wo Kare wa shiawase ni kaeru Sore wa yoku aru sasaina shiawase Wasureteta chiisana shiawase Tameiki wa egao ni umoreteitta Watashi ni egao ga modoru tabi Kare to kioku ga rinku shiteku Soshite sono toki wa otozureta Osanai kioku yomigaeru Beddo no ue ni kare wa ita Mezameru koto wa nai to wakatteta Tsumetai sono te wo watashi Gyutto tsukande iki wo haki kaketa Tooku e itteshimau kare ga Sukoshi demo sabishiku nai you ni Hisshi ni atatame you to shita Hisshi ni iki wo haki kaketa Omoi dashite kureta kana Kimi no sore wa tameiki nanka ja nakute Boku wo atatame you to shite kureta Yasashii yasashii kaze nanda Osoku nachatte gomenne Yatto okaeshi ni koretanda Mou tameiki wa oshimai Saa kao wo agete Kigatsukeba mou tenshi wa inai Namida wo nugutte watashi Waratta |-|Englisch= My sighs just wouldn't stop. Why have I become like this? I know this is no good. I'm sorry. My sighs just wouldn't stop. Why have I become like this? I must stop sighing. Swap yourself with happiness already! Just how long has it been? It's not even supposed to be fun, but I, without a clear purpose, was searching for the seed of sighs. One day, a face bearing striking similarities to some suddenly appeared before me. He is a slightly sassy and petite cherub, and he begins talking to me like this: "I can take away your sighs and exchange them with happiness." As I stood still, I made my wish to him. He swapped my sighs with happiness. It was such an ordinary happiness, such a tiny happiness which I once forgot. My sighs were then drowned away by my smile. When my smile has returned, I start thinking of him. And when I do, a memory from my youthful time gradually returns. He lay on top of a bed. I realized he would never wake up again. I took his cold hands, gripped them tightly, and let out a breath of air. So that he, having left for a faraway place, would not feel lonely at all, I tried my hardest to warm him up, I tried my best to breathe warm air onto him. "Have you finally remembered? What you were exhaling were not sighs at all. They were the gentle breaths of tender wind that you were trying to warm me up with." "I'm sorry for being so late, but I have come to return that favor. This will be the end of your sighs. Now raise your head and look up." Then I realized that the angel was already gone. Wiping away my tears, I smiled. ( Lyrics von Anime Lyrics dot Com ) Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Iroha(sasaki)